


A Nerd, a Snek, and a Slimy Boi Part 2

by ChamiKhan18



Series: A Nerd, a Snek, and a Slimy Boi [2]
Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Captivity, Implied Torture, Implied abuse, M/M, Mean Parents, Multi, and please tell me if i need to add more, just stay safe plz, mentions of abuse, please be careful if you’re easily triggered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChamiKhan18/pseuds/ChamiKhan18
Summary: Desperate to escape, our three heroes come up with a plan to escape once and for all.
Relationships: (can’t remember the ship for the three of them so uhhh), Intruloceit - Relationship, Intrulogical - Relationship, Loceit, Moxiety, Prinxiety, Royality - Relationship
Series: A Nerd, a Snek, and a Slimy Boi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575016
Comments: 25
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo! It me :D I am back with the second part! As of this moment, I do not have the series finished, but I am working on it and hope to have semi-regular updates.
> 
> (Also, the next couple chapters are going to be pretty short, but there’s a lot of them, so I hope that makes up for it lol)

Logan peered out from behind the bush, looking both ways. “Coast is clear,” he muttered. 

Janus and Remus nodded and slipped out, the three of them carefully looking both ways before moving forward at a light jog. They had been at this for a while. By Logan’s estimates, he noted that they had been running for one month, eight days, four hours, three minutes, and 31 seconds. 32, 33… well, you get the point. It felt like forever though. 

Logan smiled, proud of his thought. He had been working on accepting his feelings more, and he’d been getting better at it. It was nice. “What are you smiling about?” Remus teased. 

Logan chuckled. “I was just thinking about how much I love my boyfriends, that's all.”

A huge grin spread across Remus' face, and he opened his mouth to reply when a rustling in the foliage diverted their attention, and Logan's bow and arrow was out without him even thinking about it. Logan notched an arrow and pulled it back to his cheek, aiming carefully at the base of the bush. The rustling became more prominent, and Logan managed to control his nerves just enough to not snap the string like he had so many times. A small bunny jumped out, and Logan relaxed. “Don’t move,” Remus quipped. “It can probably smell fear.”

Logan smiled and shook his head at the Disney reference before putting his weapons away. “You were scared as well and you know it,” he remarked pointedly. 

“No use in denying it,” Janus purred. Remus laughed and nodded. 

“That’s fair.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I never trusted that bunny from Tangled... >:(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, and please don’t forget to leave comments and kudos. It really means a lot to me, as it takes a lot of time for me to get this stuff done. So please :3 
> 
> I love you all, and happy reading! :D

The bunny’s eyes grew wide. Jackpot! Prince Roman would be pleased. Peter bounded away from the three sides, a devious glint in his cold, empty eyes. They were toast, and he would be well rewarded. 

Peter sped through the bustling streets and into the palace, using his favorite crack in the wall to get to the court. Roman was sitting on his throne, listening to the dronings of one of the farmers giving him a report of the crop wield from the past month. 

“Prince Roman!” Peter exclaimed. 

No longer about to fall asleep, Roman scanned the room until his eyes landed on Peter. “What is it, my fair rabbit?”

“I found them.”

Roman’s eyes grew, and he stood up. “Gather the troops. We have an attack to plan.”

One of the footmen nodded and barked, “Yes, sire,” before hurrying off to do what his Prince had commanded. 

Roman marched to the armory and fitted himself with leather armor. He sent out a mental note to Virgil and Patton, letting them know that Logan would be back with them by sundown. Oh, yes, Roman mused. It was going to be a good day today.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet a favorite character of mine, the Dragon Witch!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill. (His name is Bill :P)
> 
> Enjoy, and stay hydrated, y’all!

“Are you sure this is the right way?” Logan asked, his eyebrows drawn together skeptically. 

“Positive!” Remus chirped. “She hasn’t moved for the last three and a half years. Why would she change that now?”

“Because you could be putting her in danger by seeking her out,” Janus muttered. Logan couldn’t help but nod his agreement. If he were her, he would move locations every month with how determined Roman could be. 

Remus scoffed, waving a hand. “Most of the villagers are too scared to come near her, save for my little goblins!”

Logan shared a look with Janus, who rolled his eyes in amusement. “Very well,” Logan relented. “But we will defend her to our last breath if she gets caught because of us.”

“Of course.”

They walked for a moment or two in silent before a small cottage appeared in the distance. “See!” Remus gestured at the house. “I told you I know where I’m going!”

Logan chuckled and followed the trash gremlin to the door, stopping Remus from bursting in. Logan knocked politely, and the door opened a crack. An eye with a bright green pupil peered out at them, and after a moment, the door slammed, much to the confusion of Remus. There was a clicking noise, then it flew open and a short woman peered up at them from the doorway. Logan could feel the magic pulsing off of her in waves, and he almost reeled from the sheer force of it. The woman had scraggly lavender hair, and with a distinct lizard-like tail curling around her ankle, she looked like a mix of Mad Madam Mim from Sword in the Stone and Gran from the Croods. She jabbed Remus in the chest with her staff, glaring a thousand daggers up at him. 

“Well, well, well!” She exclaimed. “The mighty Duke decides to finally pay me a visit!”

Remus grinned sheepishly and she sniffed in disdain. “I suppose you can come in,” she sneered, “considering you brought guests for old Matilda.”

Remus launched himself forward and hugged her tightly, but gently. She chuckled and patted his back lightly. “Alright,” she commanded, “all of you in! Before they come for us.”

The three sides followed her instructions, and scrambled in. She quickly bolted the door and joined them after quickly checking out the eye-hole. “Cake?” She offered. They nodded and she waved her hand, causing the cupboard doors to fly open and dishes come soaring out. They neatly set themselves down in front of the Sides, and one by one, a slice of cake popped into existence on each plate. Logan gawked at it for a second, before Matilda’s voice snapped him out of it. “Well, don’t just stare at it! Dig in!”

Hungrily, Logan did so and briefly glanced up to see the others doing the same. “So, what made you live out here?” He asked conversationally between bites. 

“What do you think?” She snapped. “After Thomas found out about me and Roman declared me to be bad, Roman took the liberty of driving me out of my home and making it so I had to like in hiding for the rest of my life.” Her face softened as she looked in Logan’s eyes. “Much like the three of you, I’m afraid.”

The room soured, and Logan regretted opening his mouth. “I’m terribly sorry,” he tried to amend. 

She laughed it off, waving her hand as if dismissing the very idea. “It’s fine. I knew it was only a matter of time till he found a reason to get rid of me. Now, as much as I would love it for the three of you visiting on a social call, I know that you’re here for something else. You know me, Remus; I’m impatient. What do you want from Matilda?”

Remus looked down, ashamed that she was right. “If we get what we desire most, hopefully we don’t ever have to stop visiting, because we won’t have to hide in fear anymore.”

One of her eyebrows shot up, and she leaned a bit closer. “I’m listening.”

“We want you to help us get to the Subconscious. We want to take everyone that the Light Sides aren’t a fan of and get the hell out of here. We don’t deserve this treatment- none of us do!”

Janus nodded, and Matilda studied the table thoughtfully. “Interesting. I’ve never thought of something like that before.”

Remus deflated a bit. “Do you know da wae?” He asked hopefully. 

Matilda rolled her eyes at the joke but nodded all the same. “I might. I remember something about it in an old book of mine. Let me go get it for you boys.”

“Thank you!” Remus exclaimed gratefully. 

She rolled her eyes in response, an endearing smile on her face revealing her true feelings for the trash gremlin. She bustled down the hall and came back a minute or so later, carrying a large, old book. She set it down on the table with a weary grunt and opened the cover. Dust billowed off in clouds that made everyone but the witch cough, and she began to flip through the old, yellowed pages. 

“Here.” She pointed at a page and Janus, Remus, and Logan gathered behind her to peer at the seemingly ancient text. 

She began to read in a language unknown to Logan, although the words stirred something inside him, something powerful. Logan took a deep breath and focused on the words, trying to listen. Slowly, the words began to make sense and his eyes widened as he realized what she was saying. 

“… eye of newt, the leg of a frog with no regret, ten grains of the sands of time, tears of the unfeeling, a dragon’s feather, a hair of one who’s soul is truly rotten, a dog-eared page, and a scale of a snake. Now, for the incantation:”

Logan piped up, worried. “Why would you actually say it? What if we accidentally cast it?” 

She shot him a glare. “Because, you ninny, we don’t have the ingredients so it wouldn’t actually do anything.”

“Oh. My apologies.”

She shrugged it off and began to speak again, neither of them noticing the confused glances of Remus and Ethan. “‘Time lost and gained again, friendships demolished and love gained, power gaining and losing, ties long forged broken in mere seconds. This is the price we have to pay for the misdoings of others, but fixing it is still possible. Both friend and foe, new and young, come together to help us escape the viciousness of the Others so that we may serve our purpose in peace. Egassem esrever!”

It was silent for a moment. 

“Whoa,” Logan exhaled. “That’s one hell of a spell.”

“Indeed. It’ll take some mighty skill to crack it, but you boys can figure it out, I’m sure.” She glared at Janus and Remus, who were gaping at the two like they had spoken a foreign language or something. 

“What?” Janus finally asked. 

Matilda furrowed her brows, squinting at them. Her facial muscles relaxed as she figured something out. “Oh! That was my bad. I was speaking in Cipherious, wasn’t I?”

Janus and Remus shared a look before Janus shrugged. “If that’s what you call the gibberish that just came out of your mouths.” 

He turned to Logan. “How do you know that? It’s been banned by the Light Sides for ages!”

Logan frowned thoughtfully. “I’m not sure. I thought I was still speaking the same as you and I are.”

“No, you were speaking the same mumbo-jumbo as Granny over here,” Remus corrected. 

“Oh.”

Matilda peered up at Logan, something Logan couldn’t name glinting in her eyes. “You need to be the one to cast it,” she stated bluntly. 

Logan fluttered his eyelashes a couple of times. “What?”

“You heard me. It’s the only way. Here.” She got a piece of notebook paper and lifted the ink off the spell book before laying it onto the notebook paper. Concerned, Logan looked at the old spell book, only to find that nothing had changed on the original copy. His attention shifted back to Matilda as she folded the paper into fourths before handing it to him. “Keep this safe. There’s no telling what might happen if Altruism or any of his cronies get their hands on it.”

Logan nodded, carefully sticking the piece of paper into his satchel, making sure no remnant of it could be seen. His eyes met Matilda’s, and again, something shone in them that he couldn’t quite name. It was a fond look though, if a bit sad. Logan would have thought about it longer, but that was when it happened. 

The sound of shattering wood broke the peace between the four of them, and Logan didn’t have time to think before he was being yanked by his wrist towards the window. Remus smashed it and jumped out, closely followed by Matilda and Deceit. Logan pulled his wrist away and sprinted hard, glancing behind to see Roman leading a horde of soldiers towards them. Logan looked ahead again and shook off the fear. No time for things like that. 

Logan pushed himself harder, running as fast as he could. Again he glanced behind, only for Janus to put his hand on Logan’s arm and shake his head. Logan nodded and refrained. Janus was right. They needed to focus. 

They ran for as long as they could, Logan only pausing when he heard a scream behind him. He glanced back and saw something that made his stomach twist into knots. Roman had Remus. 

“Keep going!” Remus shouted. “I’ll be fine!”

Logan wasn’t sure about Matilda and Janus, but he was more than certain that none of them actually believed that. Blinking back tears, Logan kept running, ignoring the cries of Roman to what would happen to Remus if they didn’t give themselves up. They had ran for what felt like forever when suddenly, the floor beneath Logan changed, and they were on a smooth wood floor. He stopped running in confusion, looking behind him to see magical energy flowing around Matilda. She exhaled a sigh of relief and smiled wearily at the two Sides. “Welcome to one of my safe spots.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paaaaainnnnnn aifuoeagifbdasfe D:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry for this chapter. I know how much pain angst can cause, but I promise you it’s not as bad as a lot of angst I have read.

“Get him!” Roman barked. 

The men on foot obeyed him, swarming Remus like bees around a hive. Roman smirked, was grateful Thomas had grown up overused movie cliches. As it normally happened in all action or horror movies, Remus had tripped over an outstretched root, and he was theirs. 

Roman’s soldiers quickly hauled him up by the arms, ignoring his colorful language and desperate struggling. Roman peered down at him from his horse. “So, you’ve managed to trick Logan. Tell me, brother, how exactly did you fool the very embodiment of logic?”

“I didn’t!” Remus snarled. “It was you and Al that tricked him.” His voice cracked. “You and Al, and- and Virgil.”

Roman felt sick to his stomach, and blood rushed to his head. “We are the good guys!” He bellowed. “We are the ones that keep Thomas on the path of good and righteousness! You and Deceit want to lure him away to paths that will drag him down!”

Remus looked almost sad, and it made Roman’s blood boil even more. “Take him back to the palace,” he barked. “Make sure you put him in a solid cell. If he escapes, I can guarantee that none of you will see the sun again. He is a villain, and I refuse to have him plaguing my kingdom any longer.”

“Yes, Prince Roman.”

They threw Remus into the Beauty and the Beast-esque self-moving carriage. The carriage took off towards the palace, half of the guards close behind. The other half remained with Roman, and Silas, his head guard, asked him, “What are we to do with you, Your Majesty?”

“We search the forest and head back at nightfall. Then we will deal with him, and Logan and Deceit will soon be ours.”

“Yes, My Lord.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan, Ethan, and Matilda form some kind of a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bluuuuurghhhhh my poor boisssss

“You have these all over the forest?” Logan asked. 

Matilda nodded. “I knew they’d find me sooner or later, and so I spent my time building these nifty things. Teleporting magic would be useful for you to learn, my dear.”

Logan glanced around, and seeing no one else, he pointed a thumb at Janus. Exasperated, Matilda shook her head, and Logan furrowed his brow. “Me?”

“Yes, Lo. You.” Janus emphasized. “You were the only one that understood Matilda when she was reading in Cipherious. Who else would she be talking about?”

Logan hesitated. “I guess I wasn’t sure. I’ve never really thought of myself as someone ‘magical.’”

“Well guess what, honey?” Matilda snarked. “You’re magical. Ponder a bridge and get over it.”

Logan shifted his stance, uncomfortable with the spotlight being on him. A beat passed, and Logan asked, “So, how are we going to get Remus back?”

Matilda winced and looked down slowly, memories no doubt replaying themselves in her head. After a moment, she looked up again, determination glinting like cold steel in her eyes. “We gather the ingredients. I teach the two of you magic. Then, we give ourselves up, and in the middle of the night, we get out of here.”

Janus nodded, a smirk dancing across his lips, even if it was haunted with sadness at the loss of one of his boyfriends. Logan straightened his spine, jaw set. “Very well.” He pulled out the spell and read the first ingredient. “Stone fish spine. I’ll get that one. I’ve studied them and know how to safely obtain one. Matilda, what of these do you have stored?”

Matilda smiled, her proud look settling on Logan like a warm blanket on a cold night. “I have eye of newt, the sands of time, a dragon’s feather, and a dog-eared page.”

“Excellent.” Logan’s shoulders squared a little more, his stance becoming more sound. “Well, everyone, let’s get to work.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> Jail  
> Prison  
> Parental figure being manipulative  
> Implied torture  
> Psychological manipulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read with caution, my dears! If there is anything I need to add, please tell me and I’ll make that change as soon as I can! This chapter is a doozy, and we’ve got some pretty nasty unsympathetic Patton content in here. Please stay safe and don’t read this if you’re easily triggered. I want all of you to stay safe!!! 
> 
> That being said, if you want to know what happens next in the story, message me on tumblr and I’ll give you a synopsis of the chapter without any of the triggering things. I wish someone would do this for me for a show I’m watching right now, so I’m making sure to tell you that it is a definite option that I’m more than willing to oblige you in. 
> 
> Happy reading, and stay hydrated!

The cell was cold and damp, just the way Remus liked it. He reveled in the fact that what his brother despised he loved, especially when it came to things like this. There was a big-ish pile of hay in the corner, obviously meant for sleeping on, and next to it was a spinning wheel, because Roman was extra like that. 

Remus giggled at the sheer absurdity of it, asking himself out loud, “What? Is there a tiny gremlin going to ask for my firstborn?”

No answer, of course, but it gave Remus a surge of joy anyways. Sighing giddily, he sank into the comfy pile of hay in the corner and stared at the water dripping in the corner. Thots Thoughts swarmed around him like bees, and he swatted at them in annoyance.

‘Was Logie Bitch and Jannie Bastard alright?’ ‘Was Roman going to find them?’ ‘Did they have a plan to rescue me?’ ‘Why would they rescue me?’ 

‘No!’ Remus snapped at them. ‘They have a plan! Whether it involves rescuing me or not doesn’t matter.’

‘That’s a lie and you know it.’

Remus scowled, knowing it was right and hating it. So he pulled a Patton and ignored it. There wasn’t a whole lot else he could do.

A loud, obnoxious sound jolted him out of his head, and screeching, Remus whirled his head towards the cell bars. “Hello there, kiddo!” A familiar voice chirped.

Remus glowered. “What do you want, Altruism?”

Patton pouted, sticking out his bottom lip and making it quiver a bit. “Aw, that’s no way to greet your dear pop, is it?”

Remus raised an eyebrow, stating the obvious without making a sound. Patton’s left eye twitched once or twice, but he quickly got it under control. “So,” Patton began conversationally. “You managed to get my Logie. You gotta tell me how you did it!”

“I treated him like a person,” Remus spat. 

Patton’s demeanor flickered a little, and Remus let himself feel a bit of satisfaction before Patton went on. “Tell me something, Remus,” Patton said. “Where are they hiding? Thomas needs Logan, ya know. All we’ve been doing is training him to be more logical, that’s all. So what about it? Ya wanna help our Thomas-y out?”

“Thomas doesn’t need Logan in front of him in order for Logan to be making a difference. You know that.”

Patton sighed. “You’re making this more difficult than it needs to be, kiddo. Just tell me where he is, please?”

Remus just smiled, bracing himself for whatever punishment Patton was going to dish out for him saying no. “I’ll give you a hint.” Remus smirked. “He’s in the forest.”

Patton shook his head. “I’m afraid you’re stubbornness is making me pretty upset, Remus. If you don’t tell me, I’ll have to do some thing that I don’t wanna do.”

Remus guffawed. “Please, Al. Don’t lie to me.”

Again, Patton sighed. “Your choice.”


	7. Well shit

Just looked at this thing for the first time in forever. Holy shit it’s been over a year. I’m so sorry. Ya know what, I think I might just want to pick up this bitch again. Sorry for the language. I’m in math class right now and goddam I’m so exhausted. Also, as I was going back over this, I just realized that I still haven’t changed Janus’ name... ok, well, I’m trying to work on this story again. Just so y’all know. 


End file.
